


Moste Potente Potions

by Iaveina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin really hoped that the tall, brooding Ravenclaw boy sat at the table by the window in the far corner of the library was not the boy that Professor Snape had asked to be his tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moste Potente Potions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to turn this into a series and call the series 'Moste Potente Potions' and just have it revolve around Ryan and Gavin. But I'm not sure.

Gavin really hoped that the tall, brooding Ravenclaw boy sat at the table by the window in the far corner of the library was not the boy that Professor Snape had asked to be his tutor. Gavin _really_ hoped that the clearly well-used and broken-spined Potions textbook on the table was just a coincidence, and that the poor student who had - most likely - been coerced into helping him pass his Potions O.W.L was somewhat less...intimidating.

However, his heart sank when the Ravenclaw looked up from where he was doodling on a scrap of parchment and stared straight at him, brow furrowing in thought as his eyes tracked over the Slytherin badge on his cloak to the copy _Magical Drafts and Potions_ held under his arm, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.  

“Free, isn’t it?” He asked, folding his arms and leaning back in the rickety library chair. His gaze was intense and Gavin felt himself standing straighter in the light of it, striding forward to the table with as much confidence he could muster.

“Yeah,” Gavin replied, abandoning his bag by the leg of the table and dropping his textbook onto its surface. He slid into the empty seat opposite the older boy. “And you are..?”

“Ryan, Ryan Haywood.”

Gavin knew this of course. Everybody in Hogwarts knew of Ryan Haywood, the wonderfully intelligent and devilishly handsome Ravenclaw Seventh Year who was known to enchant portraits to sing and had a promising career in Magical Law Enforcement ready and waiting for him upon graduation. Some students, mainly younger female students, seemed to think he walked on water and would often follow him around in small groups.

Gavin was rather surprised not to see any of them hiding in and around the bookshelves nearby. He supposed that watching their idol tutor his big-nosed, stupid brain in Potions probably crossed over some invisible fangirl line.

“Hello? Earth to Free,” Ryan was suddenly very close to him, and he jerked back to reality with a bump. Ryan smirked at him, his eyes twinkling, and he lazily rested his chin in his hands; his elbows propped on the table. “I take it you have a problem with concentration?”

“No!” Gavin replied vehemently, ignoring how one of Ryan’s perfectly groomed eyebrows raised in amusement. “I just get...easily distracted sometimes.”

“Uh huh,” Ryan clearly had more to say on the subject and he tapped the cover of his textbook. “That would explain why, without my help, you’re going to fail your Potions O.W.L.”

Ryan’s tone was mainly teasing but Gavin could hear the slight hint of superior mockery in the undertones of his words and it irked him. He frowned and reached down to find his school bag in preparation of leaving, only slightly surprised at the confused look that crossed Ryan’s face as he stood.

“I don’t need your help,” he spat, ignoring the harsh sound of the chair legs scraping across the floor. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming here.”

“Because Professor Snape recognised that you needed some help and asked you to come.”

‘Ask’ was not quite the way Gavin would describe his conversation with his Head of House. But the plain way Ryan had spoken made him stop and stare at the Ravenclaw, the open expression on his face almost in total contrast to his previous cockiness. He looked almost honest.

Encouraged by his lack of movement, Ryan continued. “You know that you need the help to pass otherwise you wouldn’t have bothered turning up.”

Gavin could not dispute that and he sat back down in his seat with a dejected thump. Ryan smiled endearingly, his pearly white teeth almost sparkling, and produced what look like a timetable from midair. He glanced at it intently.  

“Now, what are you doing on the next Hogsmeade visit?”

Gavin felt an eyebrow raise in response to the question and he was certain it did not look as natural or nearly as well-groomed as Ryan’s earlier gesture.

“Huh?” How eloquent.

Ryan produced a quill and ink pot from his bag and replied. “We’ll need to make sure you have all of the ingredients for the potions I’m going to make you brew,” he started, chewing absentmindedly on the end of the quill. He paused and looked up. “What? Did you think I was asking you on a date?”

Gavin was suddenly glad that Ryan’s army of fangirls were absent from the library; it certainly assured that he would make it back to the dungeons with all of his organs intact.

Ryan shrugged before he could answer and made a note on the timetable. “Unless you want it to be a date?”

He was not quite sure what was happening, but Gavin was suddenly glad of needing help in Potions.


End file.
